


【堂良】ROSSO E AZZURRO —赤与青—

by Your_Dearest_Banana



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Dearest_Banana/pseuds/Your_Dearest_Banana
Summary: 堂（A） x 良（O）与现实相像的ABO平行世界关于本能与理智，情感与躯体感觉，关系的扭曲与重建，以及不知道算不算是爱情的爱。※整体氛围有些苦闷，但HE。※偏日系ABO设定，存在私设。※意识流车。※大量第三人称心理描写。※保险起见加入“Rape”分类但其实应该不算？
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang, 堂良, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

一

江南的伏天十分难熬，其中要属那种尚未出梅就已入伏的天气最为折磨人。从日出到日落，与降雨交替出没的烈日将空气和土壤中饱含的水分加热至沸腾，凡是空调覆盖不到的区域统统与蒸笼无异。

这一年的夏天就是如此，酷热异常，雨水亦是丰沛异常。连日的高温潮湿不仅让土生土长的北方人们叫苦连天，甚至让在南方生活过不短一段时间的人也同样有些撑不住。

“去你的吧！”

一甩手，一鞠躬，转身下台，身后传来“今天的演出到此结束”。这场是满座，可喜可贺。但也正因为如此，对于台上的人来说，空调的存在感微乎其微。在小太阳一般的照明灯和人群散发的热力加持下，一场节目说下来就像顶着一排浴霸结结实实蒸了四十多分钟桑拿。

走入后台，终于逃离了大灯的摧残，他忙不迭地把领扣解开，长长舒了口气。中暑的症状持续了三天，吃了药却不见好。一开始只是轻微的头晕乏力，到今天上午竟发起了烧。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，感觉自己变成了一个塞满火炭的铁炉子，由内而外烧得难受。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，小腹也隐隐痛了起来，大概是连带着引发了肠炎之类的。

提前演完的师兄弟们已经先行前往聚餐的地方，从下场口到休息室这一小段路上空荡荡的。他倚靠着墙壁蹲下来，把汗湿的额角抵在墙面上，试图寻求一点杯水车薪的凉意。

“九良？”

走在前面的搭档折返回来，俯下身摸了一把他被汗水浸湿的后心，又探了探他的额头，眉头重重地拧起来。

“怎么烧得更厉害了？”说罢也在他身侧蹲下来，“在这里蹲着也不是个事儿，先回去吧。能走吗？

他勉强抬起眼，正对上对方双眸里面的自己，小腹又抽痛了一下。他有气无力地点点头，借着搭档的力往休息室挪去。

一气灌下去半瓶水，几乎要把人烤干的热度似乎得到了些许缓解。搭档接过他的大褂，打发他去休息。小腹还在痛，脖子后面还有些刺痒，挠了几下也不见好。几种不适混杂在一起，勾起一股无名火来，他狠狠抓挠着那块皮肤，换来一阵疼痛。

“脖子又怎么了？”

搭档叠好两身大褂，转身发现他正跟自己的脖子过不去，两步冲过来把他的手拍开。

“痒也不能这么挠啊，破了怎么办！”

搭档手凉，即便到了夏天也保持着低温。微凉的手指轻轻揉捏着他后颈被抓出血痕的皮肤，微妙地中和了燥热。

“嘶，都红了……虫子咬的吗？”

“让标签给磨的吧。”

带着凉意的手指探进领口，拽出缝在里侧的标签，用力搓了几下。手背蹭过他肩颈处的皮肤，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“我说扎人呢，这么硬的布料。回去我给你拿件新的。”

“不用，有换的。”

“那行。你好点儿没？要上医院吗？”

“好点儿了，刚才就是被灯烤得有点儿晕。回宿舍躺躺就行。”

“那我送你回去。”

“不用了，他们不是还等着你去吃夜宵呢么。”

“就两步路的事，不耽误。”

脑袋里昏昏沉沉，脚步有些虚浮，大晚上要他就这么独自回宿舍，确实也有点困难。

不久他就发现自己的状况没有预计的那么乐观。走到宿舍楼下时体力便消耗得七七八八，连楼梯都是半是靠着搭档的搀扶爬上去的。

他一进屋就直接倒在了客厅的沙发上，而搭档放下东西就开始倒水、打电话，一边找药一边唠叨“你最近就是减肥太拼了才老生病”，围着他忙活的样子比老妈子还老妈子。

“跟他们打过招呼了，今晚我不去了。”

“你去呗，我自己歇着就行。”

“你看你像是能自己待着的样子吗？”搭档有点没好气，“唉，刚才就该直接上医院。要不咱们现在打车去吧！”

“这个时间去折腾完都两三点了，明天上午还要赶高铁回北京呢。我真没事儿。”

搭档脸上写满了不放心，但知道他性子倔，便也不再多言，找出剪刀把他领子里的标签拆了，又催他到卧室躺好。

“你这一天都没怎么吃东西，我出去看看还有没有吃的卖。老实躺着。”

大门“咔哒”锁上，房间里重新安静下来。他瘫在床上，难受得一根手指都不想动。心脏还是跳得剧烈，虽然头晕目眩的感觉略微减轻了，但高热仍没有消退的迹象，小腹内部浮现出一种异物感，深处像是有什么东西沉重地坠胀着。

后颈的刺痒也更加严重了，也许真是被什么有毒的虫子给蛰了。得去医院，可又不想把已经出门的搭档再叫回来。他们演了一整天，搭档也很累了，好不容易下了台还在为了自己来来回回跑。

他早就过了连头疼脑热都需要人照顾的年纪，可是在搭档这里，他却像是定格在了17岁，永远都还是那个发了烧，需要大人陪着去医院挂水的半大孩子。

睡意袭来之际他迷迷糊糊地想。

明明自己已经比当年的搭档岁数都大了。


	2. Chapter 2

二

周九良是被渴醒的。

他在剧烈的口干舌燥中醒来，从口腔到喉头的黏膜全都因为缺水而疼痛着。思维变得缓慢而松散，连贯的思考维持不了几秒便溃散开来，他隐约觉得这跟感冒药里的催眠成分没关系。身体变得比睡着之前更加无力，连起身都有些困难。

还有些更加令人窒息的感觉。

一种陌生的感觉在腹腔内爆发式膨胀。随着血液大量涌入腹部底端，某个部位擅自兴奋起来，溢出的体液不受控制地打湿了下腹和腿根，内衣黏答答地吸附在皮肤上。

情况远远超出了认知范畴，他不敢碰自己。呼吸因为低气压和手足无措变得又浅又急，大脑逐渐缺氧的同时，空虚感和失落感也不受控制地从意识深处破土而出，疯狂地撼动着摇摇欲坠的理智。身体内部仿佛塌陷出了一个黑洞，巨大的吞噬力揪紧了五脏六腑，牵扯着脆弱敏感的神经。

_ 好寂寞。 _

自己的声音突兀地冒出来，含着难以言喻的色彩。一阵恶寒从心底泛起，他下意识捂住了嘴，却马上发现那声音并非来自声带的振动。

有谁在用他的声音低语。

_想被填满。_

……好恶心！

与抗拒的心背道而驰，身体先一步试探着向欲望屈服。后腰自顾自地绷紧，无视了主人的苦苦挣扎，就着俯卧的姿势挤压、磨蹭，安抚着焦灼的神经。触觉变得过度敏锐，织物的摩擦激起细碎的电流，从鼻腔里逸出了细小的哼鸣。绵延不断的酥痒强行打开了泪腺，视野模糊一片。

_ 谁都可以…… _

闭嘴，别说了！

停下吧……

哀求没有用，代表着另一股意志的声音不依不饶地盘桓着、叫嚣着，强迫他承认自己的肉体正发疯似地渴求着抚慰和他人的体温，而正在远去的自控力对此无能为力。

窗外模模糊糊传来了远雷，南方夏季每夜必至的瓢泼大雨即将到来。

他把指甲掐进手臂的皮肤里，靠疼痛维持清醒，拼命调动越来越混浊的思维。从学校的生理课上，从网络上各种来路正当或可疑的信息里，从师兄弟们日常插科打诨的话语里，东拼西凑地学来的零散知识仅仅够帮助他大致理解现状。

燥热、湿黏、瘫软，还有失控的躯体，翻滚的渴望，濒临溃堤的理性。

Omega的发情期。

之前足足持续了三天的“中暑”其实是分化吧。

自己分化成Omega了吗？

怎么就好死不死是这种时候呢？

该怎么办？

对了，锁门！总之先把自己隔离起来。师兄弟里总会有人知道该怎么办，在他们回来之前先想办法自己处理一下……

“咔。” “哒。”

从门外的客厅传来的轻微响动刺激到了紧绷的神经。他浑身僵硬，屏息确认，随即又听到了放下钥匙和塑料袋的声音，以及开灯的声音。

他慌忙从床上爬下来，转眼又无力地跌坐在地，片刻后门那边传来了他此时最不想听到的声音。

“九良，你怎么了？”

脚步声向着卧室而来。

别过来！现在最不能见到的就是这个人！

“别开门！”

竭尽躯干中残留的力气，他向门扑去，却已来不及阻挡门外的人将门把手压下。在凝固的空气中，他颤抖着，绝望地与对方四目相对。

“孟哥，别……” 

为什么偏偏是自己呢？为什么偏偏是这个人呢？

要是世界上存在让时间暂停的魔法就好了。

* * *

那一晚，孟鹤堂走了很久才找到一间没打烊的店，买了一份面，一份白粥配咸菜。

回程中离宿舍还有一小段路的时候，突然一阵凉风袭来，天边隐约有雷声滚滚，眼看就要下雨。这些年在南京的演出不少，夏季入了夜多半要下雨也成了常识，只是今天出门时急急忙忙，忘记了带伞。

顶着零星雨点小跑返回，打开房门，客厅里黑着灯，离门最近的那间卧室安安静静，里面的人想必是睡着了。他轻手轻脚掩上门，放下手里的东西，打开客厅大灯。

有重物落地的闷响传来，不知道是不是烧糊涂了的人迷迷糊糊从床上滚下来了。

来到门前时他隐约听到了一声“别开门”，但是大脑在来得及处理这个信号之前就已经对手下达了动作指令，压下门把手，推开。

如同打开了闸门，奇妙的气味汹涌地自门缝倾泻而出，清晰得像是在颅腔中直接炸开。并不是任何一种已知的味道，但极为香甜诱人，勾动了一种与饥饿类似的感觉。气味像是被什么包裹着，有些闻不真切，而他饥火中烧，还莫名地开始烦躁，只想立刻撕烂碍事的外壳，把香气的源头血淋淋地挖出来据为己有。

他循着气味低下头，只见搭档正跌坐在门边仰望着自己。对方看起来很狼狈，泪眼婆娑，可怜兮兮地发着抖，嘴唇咬得发白也压制不住急促的呼吸；脸颊、耳朵到脖子通红一片，额头上全是细密的汗珠，一副热得不行的样子。

以搭档的身体为源头，异常美味的香气正由内而外弥漫着。一旦意识到源头是活生生的人体，香味似乎也带上了迷人的温热和湿气。

他听见自己的呼吸声陡然增大，几乎有些嘈杂，这令他越发地不耐烦。

“孟哥，别……”

搭档嗓音偏细偏高，软声撒娇或求人的时候带着几分孩子般的无助。这种哀求是只在最没办法的时候才会使出的杀手锏，若在平时足以让他心软。

但现在疼惜与怜爱暂时与他无关。

“别什么？”

他挤进门，居高临下地俯视着被逼到墙根的人。狭小的卧室里盈满了令人陶醉的气息，愈发浓烈，越过皮肤和黏膜的屏障渗入身体里。饥饿感暴涨至极限，穷凶极恶地燃烧着余量不足的理智。

品尝一颗完全成熟的桃子需要几个步骤？剥开柔软的皮囊，释放出晶莹的果肉，赶在粘稠的汁液滴落之前将那一握软烂湿滑囫囵吞下，让甜蜜占满口腔，再顺着喉管流入腹中。汁水淋漓的果核也不能忘，每一道沟壑缝隙都值得吸吮舔舐，只要是沾染了香气的部分，一丝一毫都不想浪费。

真让人受不了。

“嘴张开。”

他扳住搭档的后脑和下颌纠缠，对方的唇舌熔化成糖稀，粘腻而笨拙地追着他的。

还不够。

他拉开对方颤抖着想要攀附的手，听到一声无措的鼻音。

才刚刚揭开蜜罐的封口而已。


	3. Chapter 3

三

世上的人依照生理性别被划分为6种，在“第一性别”，生理男性与生理女性的大分类之下，又各自存在着3个“第二性别”的小分类，Alpha、Beta和Omega，其中Beta占据了近九成的人口。作为区别于Beta的最大特征，分化成熟的Alpha和Omega拥有释放和感知“信息素”的结构。在每月一次的发情期期间，Omega会释放高浓度信息素吸引Alpha进行交配，而Alpha则可以在这一过程中，通过给Omega的信息素腺制造伤口，以体液感染的方式实现“标记”，并与之“结对”。

在对Alpha与Omega之间的性行为进行说明的文章中，被使用的最多的词语就是“交配”。作为会被信息素影响思维和行为的人群，Alpha与Omega通常被以Beta为主流的人们视作更加具有动物性，换言之，更加缺乏理性的存在。

然而对于标记与结对，看法也并不完全是负面的。无需经历从陌生到相识相知，再到相爱，最后突破重重困难才能相伴的漫长过程，仅凭一种化学物质，Alpha与Omega就可以在茫茫人海中准确地定位彼此，并如同易燃物遇到火种一般，在激情的洪流中迅速结为终生伴侣。对于为了构建亲密关系需要处心积虑乃至寻死觅活的Beta而言，这种虽然野蛮但又简洁直接的过程无疑具有独特的魅力。部分Beta甚至将Alpha与Omega的这种联系称为“命运”，透过憧憬的滤镜窥探着，把对可望不可即的理想亲密关系的想象投射其中。

周九良对这种所谓的“命运”并不陌生，还在学校时，教室里时常会有女生凑在一起讨论以Alpha和Omega为主角的连载爱情小说。那些欢快的、带着些许羞赧的叽叽喳喳，就算不刻意去听也会进到耳朵里。

很长一段时间里他对这个称呼相当不屑。只是因为一种气味就无法自控地对另一个人心动，甚至发展出身体关系，怎么看都跟发春的猫狗没什么两样。如果是跟原本不喜欢的人变成那样，叫事故还差不多。

他从没想过有朝一日自己会暗自期盼能与一个人拥有这种“命运”，直到20岁那年。

20岁，他喜欢上了年长5岁的搭档。

具体从何时起变成这样的，他也无法确定。作为一个慢热的人，一见钟情这种事向来与他无缘。积攒对一个人的好感就像是无意识地往木桶里储水，一点一滴，日积月累。属于搭档的那只木桶不知是何时出现的，也不知是何时开始蓄水的，直到木桶装满，水几乎溢出，他才迟钝地察觉了自己的喜欢。

差不多就是在那时，他偶然得知了搭档的第二性别。

“孟哥是Alpha？”他难以置信，不由得偷偷瞄了一眼正在不远处正哼着歌熨大褂的搭档，“您……没骗我？”

“我闲的啊骗你这个。”师兄有点好笑地摆摆手，“他没跟你提过？”

“没有……”

师兄的确没必要在这种事上扯谎。可男生女相，一副小骨架，喜欢可爱的小玩意儿还爱哭的搭档，跟书上的男Alpha那高大威猛的形象实在相去甚远。

“好几年前有一回，那时你还在学校呢，演到一半时台底下有个观众，还是一姑娘，突然就……那个了。”师兄弹了弹烟灰，挑挑眉毛丢过来一个“你懂”的眼神，“当时也巧，一屋子全是Beta，谁也不知道怎么办。幸亏小孟儿反应快，拿了抑制剂给人打上，还叫了救护车，后来跟我们解释时他就说了自己是Alpha。”

“他没受影响啊？”

“我记着没啥大事，好像就有点儿脸红，说是天生对信息素特别不敏感还是怎么着的。确实这么些年也没见他跟Omega好过，之前的女朋友好像也都是Beta吧。”

女朋友，Beta。搭档喜欢普通的Beta女孩儿。

他不动声色地失望。

20岁是常规分化年龄的上限，他却没有表现出任何分化的迹象，体检表上的“分化情况”栏里依旧印着黑体的“未确定”。

“偶尔也会有这种的，不用太担心。”医生看着他的化验单安慰道，“再观察观察，如果到了25岁还没动静就再挂个号看看。”

出于对发情期的抗拒，他一直对分化成Omega感到排斥。Omega在发情期被削弱的理性，服务于交配从而变得下流的身体，任人宰割的姿态，统统让他无法接受。事实上，即便随着信息素抑制剂的普及，发情期症状已经能够被妥善控制，人们还是对Omega抱有偏见和歧视，毫无自觉地且理所当然地将他们视作生殖机器。

可搭档是Alpha，与Omega拥有独一无二的“命运”的Alpha。

如果是这样，分化成Omega或许也没那么糟。

他清楚这种可能性十分渺茫。父母都是Beta，父母的兄弟姐妹里好像也没有Alpha或Omega，再往上数一辈似乎也是如此。不出意外，他也会分化成Beta，从此普通地生活、工作，以及，做个普通的搭档。

在尝试说服自己所谓的“喜欢”只是对年长者的依赖，并以失败告终后，他学会了冷静下来，用更加理智客观的口吻为自己分析得失。

第一，如果分化成Beta，搭档欢姑娘，自己没戏。

第二，既然搭档对信息素根本不敏感，那么就算自己分化成Omega也还是没戏。

冒冒失失告白的话，对方一定会为难，并逃走。

那么心软的搭档，被迫面对无法接受的感情，除了远远避开以外还能怎么办呢？

不想让搭档为难，更不希望他逃开，单恋的痛苦与彻底失去这个人的痛苦根本无法相提并论。

“不要冲动，多想想。”他规训自己。

与其冒着风险更进一步，倒不如守住现有的信赖关系，至少那样自己还能有搭档台上的一辈子。至于那只装满水的木桶，不去管它的话，早晚有一天水会蒸发干净的吧。

他们在台上隔着一臂远，是一个触手可及，但只要垂下手就可以互不打扰的距离。他认定那是维系他们之间平衡的理想距离，所以划了一道界线，让自己停在距离搭档一臂之遥的地方。

现在距离24岁生日还有几个月，离理论上分化的最终年龄还有一年多一点。他认为自己已经彻底接受了无法拥有“命运”的人生，也已经很久都没有想起过那只属于搭档的木桶了。不再对搭档怀有不可为外人道的隐秘憧憬之后，两人的相处变得宁静安逸，他甚至为此感到庆幸。

为什么偏偏在这种时候，突然被卷入到Alpha和Omega那套游戏规则里去了呢？

也许是贪心遭了报应吧。

毕竟，无论是哪种形式的“一辈子”，似乎都过于奢侈了。


	4. Chapter 4

四

意识勉强聚拢时，传来了尖锐的耳鸣。他不清楚自己神志涣散了多久，思维像粘稠的泥浆，时间概念也不甚清晰。

渐渐地耳鸣淡去，雨声由远及近。雨点噼里啪啦打在玻璃上、窗棂上，窗外的树木、楼下的地面上，发出层次不一的沙沙柔响。一窗之隔的室内，雨音沦为陪衬，被此起彼伏的杂音覆盖。

金属床架的嗡鸣，湿漉漉的皮肤摩擦相击的声音，还有纷杂的人声。

鼻音、气音，单音、长音，冲口而出的、滚动在喉间的，对方的、自己的。

使不上力气的手指虚掩着嘴，令人难堪的声音大大小小地从双唇之间不住地淌出来，与耳畔裹挟着热度的粗喘叠加相融，乱七八糟地搅动着他的感官。

同样不受控制的是体液。各种液体源源不断地自身体内部渗出、滴落，濡湿了床单，在地板上汇聚成几处小小的水洼。膝盖不住地打滑，对方的手自湿淋淋的大腿内侧抚过，滑到腰胯附近用力掐住，向后提了一把。他反射性地绷紧，恍惚间怀疑对方在挤进来时弄破了他的内脏。否则，如果不是血的话，这么多温热的液体究竟是从哪里涌出来的？

手臂撑不住身体，胸前细嫩的皮肉在与床单的过度接触中变得红肿，火辣辣地疼。搭档从未像这样不管不顾地弄疼过他，平时哪怕因为节目需要必须要闭着扇打他，也都会妥帖地在扇骨间垫上手指。

搭档的身体无疑是被本人之外的某种东西操控了，而他的情况也好不到哪里去。涌动的愉悦缠绕着脊柱，以尾椎骨为起点一路向上攀爬，传导至颅骨又扩散至前额，再经由神经通路，从身体深处流窜到每一处神经末梢，所过之处尽数被触电似的酥麻感击溃。身体又烧了起来，被对方的体液沾染过的部位尤其烫得吓人，嘴唇、舌头、耳垂、脖颈、胸口、腹部……还有被不断翻搅的内脏。

小时候曾在动物世界里看到过蜘蛛进食。蜘蛛将毒液注入猎物体内，将对方从内部溶解，用餐时先享用化作一滩的内脏，再蚕食残留的躯壳。

现在对方就是带毒的蜘蛛。经体液传播的“毒素”灌满了他体内的黑洞，也激起了另一种贪欲，令肉体瘫软无力，却又兴奋昂扬。他气喘吁吁，每一个毛孔都沁着湿热，化作蛛网中任人鱼肉的飞虫。

这是什么？

由内而外，黏膜血液骨骼肌肉皮肤，全部粘乎乎地融化成一团。

这就是发情期的交媾吗？

好可怕。

想逃走。可是……

_停不下来。_

_想要更多。_

不行这不对不应该这样……

可是，可是……

怎么办？

真的很舒服。

庞大的快感像沸腾的岩浆，几乎要连脑髓都烧穿。假如不加抵抗地沉沦下去，恐怕很快就自我就会解体消失吧。

失控感唤起了深层次的恐惧，理智想要悬崖勒马，本能在嗤笑，而肉体义无反顾。他反弓着腰，把自己深深送进对方怀里，不知餍足地索求快乐。双腿战栗不止，小腹一再收紧，扬起的欢声里浸润着饱胀的湿气。

太不堪了。

自己这样，他们这样，哪里还像人呢？

搭档的呼吸节奏变了，发狠地摁住他的后腰。随着某种本能的预警，后颈上才长成不久的信息素腺在皮肤之下突突地跳动起来。

“那个”要来了。

也许是抗拒心有了效果，也许是恐惧的驱动力足够强，总之他终于得以抓住一瞬的空隙，摆脱了本能的压制，抢在对方的犬齿落下之前用双手紧紧护住了后颈。

“不行！”

滚烫的气息伴着尖锐的痛感一同降临在手指上、手背上，不只一下。他咬紧牙关，指关节发力紧扣住后颈，护住稚嫩的腺体。被牙齿撕裂的伤口汩汩地冒着血，血流一路蜿蜒到手腕和小臂上。

“撒手！”搭档拉扯着他的胳膊，蛮横得像个陌生人。

“我不！”

胯骨被抵在床边上动弹不得，硌得生疼。他勉力扭转肩膀，尽可能夹紧双臂，抵挡着对方的蛮力撕扯。

“凭什么拦我！放开！”

“哥……不行……”本能躁动着试图夺回主导权，他拽住理智的尾巴，艰难地回望搭档泛着血丝的双眼，“不能标记，真的不行……您别这样……别这样……”

一秒，两秒，十秒，二十秒。搭档咬牙切齿地瞪着他，眼神在他的脸和流血的双手上来回游走，胸膛剧烈地起伏，钳制着他手臂的手反复收紧又放松。不知过了多久，终于完全松开了。

感觉到对方的体温正在抽离，身体随即爆发出激烈的抗议，哭泣般地溢出更多透明的液体。空虚感和焦灼感卷土重来，眼泪没命地往下掉，内壁抽动着绞紧，试图在分离前留下对方的种子。焦急的呜咽响起，纠缠着苦闷的喘息，他羞耻得想死，背弓成一道弧，咬着手指竭力按捺下挽留对方的冲动。

搭档埋着头往门口走，捂着嘴，颈侧青筋暴起。

“你再忍一会……一刻钟。把门锁死，等我敲门再打开。”

* * *

孟鹤堂屏住呼吸冲出卧室，几乎是摔进卫生间的。咬着牙处理完毕，他回到客厅，从小袋子里翻出一支针管。

十几年来从不离身地带着的特效抑制剂，居然有一天也会用在自己身上。

随身带着又有个屁用，艹！

恶狠狠地把药液推进上臂，他靠在墙边静待副作用反应的到来。

比约定的时间晚了一些，他顶着因为吐了个昏天黑地而变得惨白的脸敲响了门。被本能支配的时候明明能毫不犹豫地闯进去，现在却连敲个门都忍不住手打颤。

没出息的德性。真他妈恶心。

“九良，给你药。”他顿了顿，“害怕的话，开道小缝就行。”

在门外等待的每一秒都被抻成了无限长，一呼一吸尽是煎熬。长久的沉默之后，开锁的声音终于响起。他再次屏住呼吸，掩住口鼻，把口服抑制剂和水从门缝递进去。

搭档倚着门框，不看他，浑身哆嗦得厉害，几乎要端不住杯子。信息素还未散去，他不敢帮忙，只能躲到远处叮嘱对方服下。

“大概30分钟后起效。”待门重新锁好，他在门边坐下，提高声音对屋内喊话，“等你好点了……算了，当我没说吧。”

“……知道了。”

对方声音平稳，竟然听不出胆怯和恐慌，仿佛只是在聊家常。

为什么都到了这种时候，还能用这种平静的口吻回应自己呢？

他蜷缩在门边，把脸埋进手里。


	5. Chapter 5

五

门再次打开的时候，孟鹤堂早就坐得两腿发麻。没有信息素飘出来，他松了口气，知道抑制剂已经生效了。

周九良拎着衣服毛巾，一言不发地路过他往浴室走，残留在后颈和手臂的血迹刺痛了他的眼睛。

卧室的窗子大开着，潮湿的气息伴着雨水潲进室内。屋内已经闻不到任何香味，地板上的水迹也已被擦去，除了床上的狼藉，之前的痕迹已无处寻觅。

心痛苦地皱缩起来，他强行定了定神，关好窗，翻出干净的床单换上，把已经斑斑驳驳的那条叠好塞进旅行箱里。宿舍里没有洗衣机，肯定也不能就这么放着，只能先带回自己家，趁下次来出差时偷偷还回去。

两人心照不宣地，赶在其他人回来之前把“证据”尽数抹去。

孟鹤堂收拾了一圈，又把那袋曾经是面条，现在已经糊成不明物体的东西扔了，还坐在餐桌边发了好一会呆，浴室门这才打开。

“有吃的吗？”周九良没事人似地往他对面一坐，胡乱擦着头发。

“有粥，我给你热一下？”

安静地点点头回应，跟平常一样。

“对了，你借我件有领子的衣服吧。”

周九良指着脖颈附近，手上的咬痕还在渗血，创口边缘被水泡的发白。

孟鹤堂忙不迭应下，逃离视野里的搭档和那双伤痕累累的手。

以及，无视了抑制剂，随着皮肤表面的热蒸汽扑向鼻腔的，淡淡的信香。

一阵心慌，他揪紧了胸口的衣服。

回到客厅时，孟鹤堂手里多了一件衬衫和一盒创可贴。习惯性地去撕创可贴的包装，却被对方摆手制止，他随即会意，隔着桌子把一整盒推过去。

“你就这么直接洗，不疼吗？”

“明天下了高铁就去诊所重新包扎一下吧。”

“刚才的抑制剂，明天这个点儿再吃一片，应该就够撑过这次了。”

周九良专心致志地往手指上包着创可贴，无论被问到什么都只用简短的“嗯”、“好”、“行”来答复，神色还是风平浪静。

“还有……”这有些难以启齿，孟鹤堂做了半天心理建设，“保险起见，避孕药还是吃上吧。Omega的话大概24小时之内就得吃上，今天太晚了，药店应该都关了，我明早去车站之前买。”

捏着创可贴的手指停滞了一下，呼吸也是。但是很快……

“知道了。”

一切又恢复如常。

贴好最后一张，周九良把拆出来的小白纸条拢成一堆，抬眼就看见搭档怔怔地盯着自己的手掉着眼泪。搭档皮肤白，哭起来眼眶和鼻尖就泛出粉色，泪珠大颗大颗从杏核眼里争前恐后地滚落下来，梨花带雨的。

搭档天生泪腺发达，一旦情绪上来就难以自控。他对此习以为常，像递个纸巾，或者轻轻拍两下哭得一耸一耸的肩膀，安安静静陪在一边之类，可谓得心应手。

但现在不行。目前他剩下的气力只够修补自己了。

微波炉“叮”的一声，孟鹤堂飞快地抹了一把脸，抓起那堆纸条奔向厨房。

周九良的手生得骨感修长，关节大小恰到好处，指尖纤细。早年主人颇为富态的时候，只有这双手坚定不移地维持着姣好的形态。那十根手指理应抚着弦，执着扇，或者像现在这样捏着调羹，唯独不该缠满创可贴，下面掩藏着交杂的齿痕。

“怎么一点味道都没有。”捏着调羹的人尝了一口白粥，端起咸菜哗哗地倒进去。

“本来想着你发烧，胃口不好。”

两人隔着桌子，一个闷声不响地喝粥，一个红着眼，时不时抽两下鼻子。

“哭什么，我又不会报警抓你。”

“……什么？”

“强奸发情期的Omega又不用负责任。我也没受别的伤，伤害罪都够不上。”

“我不是那个意……”

“而且那个估计也不能算用强。”周九良撇撇嘴，从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，表情有些扭曲，“毕竟我也……挺配合的。”

冷冰冰的、带着自虐意味的话语劈头盖脸地砸过来，孟鹤堂一时语塞，怀疑对方误会了什么，情急之下声音都有些哽咽。

“不是！我不是害怕你报警什么的……”

“那就别哭了。”

“我只是，觉得对不起你——”

“那您省省吧。”

周九良大多时候都难辨悲喜的脸上罕见地浮起怒意。他把调羹“当”地丢回碗里，直视着搭档的眼睛，压抑地、一字一顿地开口：

“您要真觉着对不起我，就别哭，也别跟我说对不起。”

孟鹤堂的喉结上下动了动，过了半晌，回了一个颤巍巍的“好”。

周九良三下五除二把剩下的粥扒拉下肚，随手把碗盘洗了。回卧室把搭档给的衬衫挂好，又从角落里捡出刚才的衣服。衣服被他当了抹布，变得脏兮兮、皱巴巴的，他把它们一股脑塞进垃圾桶，扎紧袋子。一通忙完，他坐回去敲了敲桌面。

“Omega用的护颈，您给我买吧，就当提前送个生日礼物。”

有那么一会儿，他盯着搭档，带着戏谑看对方一脸五味杂陈、欲言又止，又在对方即将点头的刹那挑起一边嘴角。

“逗您玩儿呢。”


	6. Chapter 6

六

距离那天过去了快两周，虽然该吃的药都吃了，周九良还是去医院验了血。他坐在长椅上忐忑不安地等待，脑子里全是前一天在网上看到的，关于Omega在发情期的受孕率接近97%的科普短文。

“阴性。没什么问题，不用担心。”医生录入着病例，“这个年龄才刚分化的话，适应起来可能会挺辛苦。家里有Omega用的健康手册吗？”

“应该……没有。”

“那待会去挂号窗口领一套。其他还有什么问题吗？”

“大夫，有可以切除腺体的手术吗？”

“有啊，”医生瞟了他一眼，又盯回屏幕，“不过一般不会批准切除健康腺体的手术。”

“那有没有可以让发情期消失的药之类的。”

“控制发情期症状的话，一般是口服短周期抑制剂，每天定点吃。”

“呃……没有省事儿一点儿的么？”

“也有长周期型，但是不建议长期吃，不然可能会信息素分泌异常，严重的话发情期可能会彻底消失——”

“能麻烦您给我开这种吗？”

医生回过身来，露在口罩外的眼睛严厉地审视着他：“那样可就再也不能结对了，也不能怀孕了，知不知道？”

“知道。”

求之不得。

“跟你对象谈过了吗？”

“我没有对象。”

也不想有。至少不想以Omega的身份拥有。

医生给他开了三个月的短周期抑制剂。

“你刚分化，可能还不适应，别想太多。”

他提着小册子和药，有点沮丧地挂了外科门诊的号。

手上的伤比想象的严重些。咬伤的创面不规则，加上护理不当，第二天赶去包扎时，伤口周边已经出现了红肿化脓。好在年轻的身体代谢快，伤口的恢复也快。十余天过去，比较小的伤口已经消失得无影无踪，只有犬齿造成的伤口还留有一点不明显的痕迹。无论哪处都没有伤及重要的肌肉或是神经，不会影响弹弦。

晚上在湖广有演出，他和孟鹤堂。去小剧场演出就像上班族出勤打卡一样，每天定时定点。既然决定了要将那晚的事永远当作秘密，就不能在日常演出中刻意回避对方。

对活，演出，下班后蹭车回家或是混健身房，生活乍一看同往常没什么区别。他没有对身边那群Beta主动提起自己的分化，与他交好的人或许会注意到他在闲聊中会时不时的走神，但也仅此而已。

也有改变了的部分。他开始在台上不加掩饰地躲避着搭档的动手动脚，生活中也同样回避着与对方的不必要的接触，不再央求对方绕远送自己回家，不再主动去占据对方身边的座位，不再去对方家里磨活顺带蹭饭。工作当然不会耽搁，交流也可以照常进行，只是从互动中仔仔细细地剔除掉所有近距离接触。

起初孟鹤堂还会露出茫然无措的眼神，但几次之后就摸清了情况，识趣地不再越界。搭档善于察言观色，能根据他人的反应迅速掌握相处规则，作为多年来的旁观者，周九良深知这一面。小时候他不喜欢八面玲珑的人，觉得虚伪。后来慢慢觉出自己那份自在多少也得益于搭档的面面俱到，便认同了这是一种温柔。

最近孟鹤堂与他见了面就切入正题讨论工作、接着上台演出，除此之外都躲得远远的，单方面地把此外的一切接触都省了，却也不像是在与他赌气，搭档还是那个温和、好相处的搭档。

结论就是，这种自发的退避三舍多半真的只是出自搭档的善解人意而已。他那体贴又大包大的好搭档，不知误会了什么，招呼都没打就替他们二人制定了一套“和谐”的相处模式，其井水不犯河水的程度远远超出了他所期望的。

他们稀里糊涂地进入了一场旷日持久的“冷战”，而师兄弟们对他们的现状见怪不怪。两人都不是会跟人拍桌子红脸的性格，这些年来，有了掰扯不清的矛盾多半都是冷处理，静待一方服软。因此大家自然而然地认为这次也是如此，过段时间就好了。

明明是他先要保持距离，到头来局面却脱离了掌控，可他不能主动去要求恢复从前的相处方式。从一开始，他就不是在无理取闹或是试图找麻烦。

第一次发现异状时，他正在外科门诊给手消毒清创，疼得冷汗直冒，孟鹤堂皱着眉，从背后探过身来查看他的伤口。那只是个习惯性的确认动作，跟在他发烧时用手背探一探额头属于一个性质。

身体就是在那一刻起了反应。腹中跳动着一团小小的火苗，带着头一晚没能燃尽的余温。心率骤升，他慌忙屏住呼吸，唯恐会暴露什么。正往他手指上缠纱布的护士捕捉到了肌肉陡然的紧张，抛来一个询问的眼神。

“怎么了？疼吗？”

“没事，您继续。”

搭档并没有反应，应该不是发情期去而复返之类的。而随着对方与他拉开距离，反应也渐渐变弱消失了。

同样的事反复了若干次之后，他只得接受，自己再也无法毫无负担地接触搭档了。一切习以为常的亲昵都成了引子，而比起心跳加快、身体发热等等生理现象，更令人无所适从的是心理波动，比如在对方靠近时不由自主地兴奋，对方远离时又擅自低落之类的。抑制剂对这种反应不起作用，“火种”本人更是对他的煎熬一无所知。

最终他决定划定一个安全距离，大约一臂远，是可以确保不被对方所影响的最短距离。本意只是想减少一些可能的难堪，没成想这却成了“冷战”的开端。

转眼间盛夏远去，距离分化那天已经过了整整两个月了。


	7. Chapter 7

七

周九良在上场口的帷幕后惴惴不安，手汗擦了又擦，手心里还是一片湿冷。

昨晚他又睡得很不安稳，入睡前翻来覆去，还不幸在凌晨醒来，于是又是一轮辗转反侧。最后他赶在闹钟响起之前把滑块由绿色拨到灰色一端，借着蒙蒙亮的天光，到客厅跟桌上的药瓶大眼瞪小眼。

那里面是三个月份量的口服抑制剂，但其实已经不够三个月用的了。拿到药时距离下一个月底，也就是他第一个周期性发情期开始的日子，已经只剩不到20天。为了保险，他在那天前后的两周内擅自使用了双倍剂量。

过度用药的副作用与重感冒类似，头痛、肠胃不适和肌肉酸痛会持续数小时，思考下次去拿处方时如何跟医生解释药为什么提前吃完也令人头大，但这些都敌不过对发情期的恐惧心理。尽管清楚这样做的后果只会是自己被送进医院洗胃，一次性吞下所有药片，让发情期彻底滚出人生的蠢念头还是会时不时冒出来。

服药时间固定在每天下午五点，如果吃下双倍剂量，晚场就可能要顶着副作用上场。但今天是发情期的第一天，所以他并没有犹豫太久就取出双倍药片塞进便携药盒里。发高烧演出的经历也不少，坚持一下把副作用扛过去就是了。

可事情总是在人觉得有把握的地方出岔子。这次的副作用来得气势汹汹，针扎似的刺痛和钝痛交替袭击着头部，几乎要把他从脑袋向下劈成两半，不管站着还是坐着都天旋地转，伴随着间歇性耳鸣和呕吐感。

搭档不时投来关切的目光，而他难受得只想赶紧失去意识，根本没心思解释，便硬说没睡好头痛又犯了，如此强行敷衍过去。

到了在帷幕后待场的时候，状态仍没有回复。但戏比天大，节目单已经贴出去，观众也入了场，演出就必须按计划进行。

那场节目他说得格外中规中矩，老老实实照着对好的词，没什么零碎的小包袱。台下窃窃私语，讨论着他今天看起来兴致不太高，是不是生气了之类，其实只是他不得不把大半的精力花在维持站立和表情平静上。

鞠躬时头低得太深，再直起腰来便登时眼冒金星。他踉踉跄跄走到灯光黯淡的下场口，一步踏空，当即倒头栽下去，跌进一个臂弯里。

对方被他砸得连退两步，幸亏被旁边的人扶住才没跟着一起摔倒。萦绕在呼吸间的是阔别几十天的熟悉气息，迷蒙的脑海中蓦地浮现出搭档第一次带他去马场时的事来。

那天他趴在围栏上，嗅着阳光下的尘土和修剪后的草坪的味道。搭档从跑道另一边风风火火地策马过来，在他面前干净利落地刹住。当时搭档的岁数还小，尚且存着些少年人的鲁莽，护具也不戴，就那么没正形地从马背上招呼他。

“来啊，我教你。”

那时还在马场兼职的搭档，脸晒得黝黑，本就不怎么浓密的眉毛几乎与肤色融为一体，穿得像个民工似地冲他嬉皮笑脸，一对黑眼珠灼灼地闪动着。他觉得那个形象自己一辈子都忘不掉，哪怕七老八十了，只要想起搭档，首先跃入脑海的一定还会是当年那副土得掉渣又神采奕奕的样子。

睁开眼，看见了休息室的天花板。自己这是被人抬回来了。

“……几点了？”

“不到十一点，没晕多久。来，喝口水。”

搭档把他扶起来，塞过一只杯子。

太近了。

心脏又在乱跳，他撂下杯子，慌慌张张往长沙发的另一端躲。

因为跟自己说好了只要“台上的一辈子”，也为了心灵的平静，他亲手折下了那些放肆的喜欢，把所有脸红心跳和患得患失郑重地埋葬，不想如今却要眼睁睁地看着这些感情被糟蹋鞭尸。寄生在颈椎底端的腺体恶劣地驱动着心跳、血流甚至他的感官，强迫他回忆起被割舍的心神荡漾，害他在搭档身边时不得安宁。

凭什么？

想守着舞台，跟最重要的人身安安稳稳说一辈子最喜欢的相声，这很过分吗？

怎么到了自己这里就这么难呢？

微弱的泪意上涌，但不足以使他哭出来。他体质就是如此，没有酒精帮忙，哪怕有天大的委屈也哭不痛快。

搭档一言不发地围观了他跟自己较劲的全过程，选在他开始眼眶发酸时打破了沉默。

“九良，咱们聊聊吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

八

为了不继续耽误剧场锁门，两人把阵地转移到了马路边。一个站，一个坐，中间隔着路灯，别扭地维持着物理距离。

“先说说你到底用了多少抑制剂吧。”

“我没有——”

“双倍？上次和这次都吃了几天？”

孟鹤堂天生笑嘴角，还有一对圆润的苹果肌，面相自带几分和善。可当他舒展笑肌，抿起嘴唇，再放任复杂的情绪暴露在眼底，就转眼变得阴沉可畏起来。

“真没有……”

“你不用跟我犟。”

“双倍……吃了一两周。”

“知道会有副作用吗？知道还这么吃！”

语气一时变得激烈，又被一次深呼吸强行压下去。

“为什么吃这么多？”

他不知道该怎么开口。难道要告诉搭档，自己因为害怕发情期，不仅依赖着过量服药，还每到月底前后就会胃痛失眠，连梦里都是那个雨夜的闪回吗？

搭档会心疼的，他不想那样。

“因为我对么？”孟鹤堂深深地叹息，收回眼神，捂住脸，“你怕我。”

“没有。”

这是实话。他不认为搭档有错，也不认为自己有错。那对双方而言都是一个非常凑巧的、不幸的事故。没人能提前预知他会在那个时间地点分化成Omega，并碰巧撞见身为Alpha的搭档。他的确有恐惧，但比起搭档，他更恐惧那个在发情期中失控的自己。

搭档从手指的缝隙间偷偷看过来，似乎在犹豫要不要相信他的话。

“但是那天后来你真的生我的气了吧？”

生气确实是有的。那天搭档不仅对着他哭，还边哭边道歉的行为，即使现在想起来也还是气不打一处来。

“我那是气您当时的表现。您都哭成那个样儿了，我还能怎么办啊？完了居然还跟我道歉！想让我说什么，‘没关系’吗？我当时什么状况您是不明白吗？”

“我……我真没那个意思……”搭档后知后觉地反应过来，理亏地别开了视线。

“那您都跟我道歉了，我还能不原谅您么？这两年有哪次是您开口赔不是以后我没马上原谅您的？这不是逼我么？”

郁结已久的牢骚终于找到了出口，他罕见地情绪激动起来。

“反过来您倒好！一天天的就跟躲瘟神似的那么躲我，就跟我把您给怎么着了似的！”

“那是因为你先躲着我啊！也不让碰也不让靠近的，”搭档看起来有点委屈，“我寻思你是吓着了，害怕我，为了让你有点安全感才特意……”

“我是吓着了，但那跟您没关系！”他顿了顿，又补上一句，“我吃药也跟您没关系……嗐，我跟您直说了吧！”

他久违地主动凑到对方跟前，凭着一股冲动把身体的变化说了出来，但内容不包括那种被捏造出的，与“喜欢”极为类似的情感。情感是他自己的事，孟鹤堂过去不知道，今后也没必要知道。

“所以知道为什么不让您碰我了吗？”他有点自暴自弃地拉住对方的手，往自己发烧的脸颊上贴，“来，您摸摸。像这样，一挨着搭档就浑身发烫，您觉着正常么？”

搭档没有跟随他的引导，而是轻轻翻转手腕，回握住他的手。搭档的手一扫记忆中的冰凉，反而带着与那夜相同的高温，有些烫人。他一个激灵抽回了手，大气都不敢出地丢给搭档一个“怎么回事”的眼神。

“跟你离得近了就会这样。”搭档有点不好意思地垂下眼，“可惜这儿也没有听诊器，不然你听听就知道了，搞不好我比你还没出息。”

“有些事，怕你听了闹心就没告诉你。”说罢停了停，像是在斟酌接下来要说的内容，表情有些复杂，良久才又开了口，“其实我一直都能闻到你的信息素，包括现在，所以才这个状态。”

对方的话一出口，周九良顿时后背发凉。

怎么可能呢？

他从未漏服过抑制剂，甚至误点都没有过，更何况今天还用了双倍剂量，无论如何都不该被人感知到。

“别慌，现在你在发情期内，但是没症状，对吧？”搭档见他脸色煞白，连忙安抚，“所以抑制剂是有效的，别急啊。”

“这个跟抑制剂没关系。现在应该只有我能闻到你的信息素，我也只能闻见你的。你听我给你讲。”

搭档拽着他一起坐下，点起一支烟，整理着思路开了口。

“告诉你我是Alpha的人跟没跟你提过我对信息素不敏感？提过。好。”

“其实在跟你之前，我从来没因为信息素失控过。啊，没别的意思。”搭档在前额附近比划了一下，“大概就是这一块的脑子，出了点毛病，吃药吃坏的。”

“我分化不久就开始吃抑制剂，长周期那种，比较便宜，但是副作用很厉害。那会儿管得还不严，现在都不给开那种了。”搭档从兜里摸出一盒药，“我现在吃这种，也是短周期的。”

“Alpha用的抑制剂能直接影响脑子，长周期那种药量太大，时间一长脑子里就出问题了。来北京之前我就对信息素不敏感了，就算闻见也不会兴奋什么的。过来以后又赶上医院整改，长周期基本开不出来了，钱也吃紧，我就干脆停了。”

“然后大概到……15年吧，就一点都闻不到了。我自己都没发现，查体查出来的。我还觉着自己从此再也没什么危险性了呢。”搭档深吸了一大口，满脸苦涩地停顿了片刻，重重地吐出来，“没想到还是把你给害了……”

“这不赖您。”周九良绞着手指低声说，“就是……太不凑巧了。”

思考如果并没有意义，但他还是忍不住去想。如果搭档坚持吃着抑制剂，或者那一晚没那么早回来，或者自己根本没分化成Omega，至少别在那个时候……但凡有一环能够错开，他们的关系就不会被扭曲成现在这种不安定的状态。

信赖还在，但无法像从前那样没有顾忌了，因为一旦越界，他们便会在引力作用之下忘乎所以、难舍难分，这很危险。搭档是一种特殊的工作关系，关系的长久维持不仅需要亲密无间，更要求适当的距离感和边界感，以及两人的相对独立和力量均衡。而Alpha与Omega相互吸引的本能和缔结关系的特殊方式，恰恰与此背道而驰。

现状显然不是长久之计，他们必须在双方都感到厌倦之前摸索出新的平衡点。周九良认为自己是长于此道的，分寸和进退，他一向都拿捏得很好。既然已经恢复了沟通，接下来只需要请搭档配合即可，这对于两人来说应该不难。

“九良？”

“啊，没事，你继续。”

“就是，我以为是对信息素的感应恢复了之类的，回来以后就去了趟医院，结果不是。”搭档把烟按熄，隔着未散的烟雾，神情认真地看过来，“我确实已经感知不到信息素了，除了你的。”

“就算我吃了抑制剂？”

“对。不过平时真的只有一点点，发情期才会稍微明显一些。”说罢又害羞似地抿了抿嘴唇，“那个味道跟长在脑子里了似的，就算只有一点也能明白……不过我现在每天都会吃抑制剂，不会失控的，别担心。”

所以呢？他挑起一边眉毛。这一通长篇大论总不会只是为了宣报病历吧？

“大夫说，这种可能是因为双方的信息素契合度足够高，是很罕见的那种，所以才会有这么强的相互吸引。”搭档看起来相当踌躇，好不容易才鼓起勇气看向他的眼睛，“所以我在想，咱们要不要……考虑一下结对？”


	9. Chapter 9

九

“什——你再说一遍？”

周九良已经懒得去数这是今晚第几次因为搭档的发言而张口结舌了。

结对，是自己想的那个吗，需要标记的那个？

孟哥，标记自己？

听起来极其荒唐，可对方的眼神却非常真挚。

“就是，咱们肯定不能一直都是现在这种状态吧。不谈其他的，就光说演出，以后难道要把所有需要近距离接触的包袱全换掉吗？还是说要天天忍着这种……不痛快，硬来？一天两天可以，十年八年呢？”搭档有些焦急地组织着语言。

“按大夫说的，咱们的信息素会互相吸引是因为还没能建立联系。那么标记之后，现在的这些应该就都会消失。而且，标记后Omega的信息素也会安定下来，就不用再每天吃抑制剂——”

“您等等，”这些都不是重点，他伸手打断对方，“您标记我，那咱俩以后怎么办？”

“然后？然后就跟以前一样啊？”

“那可能么！您知道标记是什么意思么？”

搭档无辜地眨了眨眼，似乎没明白他的意思。他气得哑口无言，明明是个相当机灵的人，为什么会在这么重要的问题上脑子不清醒呢？

“咱俩是搭档。当年您怎么跟我说的？”

搭档有些反应不过来，木然地摇了摇头。

“您说，咱俩是一条船，我就是船的浆，还是那舵。”他的胸中充斥着难以名状的、巨大的悲愤，“只要我还跟您搭一天，就得替您看着路，您走不动了就推着您走，您走歪了就把您拉回来。这在我这儿才叫搭档。”

“标记之后我可就是您的“对儿”了，您知道这意味着什么吗？”

“我知道啊……”

“你个Alpha你知道个屁！”他把对方揪起来，“你是挺轻松，无非就是身边多个人，啥也不耽误。可我呢？”

“被标记以后抑制剂就再也不管用了，往后这一辈子，每个月的发情期，没有你我就得进活地狱！你呢？还是想去哪儿就去哪儿，想标记谁就标记谁！”

思维跟上现状的搭档终于活了过来，开始手忙脚乱地安慰，可他停不下来。

“我得天天琢磨怎么才能拴住你、讨你欢心，担心你跟别人跑了或者自个儿跑了。那我还干不干正事了？我还给你掌什么舵？你不靠谱的时候我还敢拦着你么”

“连这个都不想想清楚就想着要标记，你虎啊！”

他本不想说这么多的，在他的概念里，哪怕是对着至亲，男人也不该把这些犄角旮旯里的心思拿到明面上来说。但此时他坚韧的外壳像被划开了一道小口，两个月以来层层叠叠、互相倾轧的焦虑、不甘、恐惧、迷茫，纷繁杂乱的感情不堪重负地崩塌，奔流而出。

搭档无言以对地苦笑了一下。

“没想到……你还挺信不过我的。”

“瞧您这话说的。”激烈的情绪燃烧殆尽，他在疲惫中重新平静下来，“那您自己说，在我分化之前您对我动心过么，哪怕就一次？”

搭档的眼神在灯光下闪了闪，无声地黯淡下去。眼角眉梢低垂，看着有点憔悴。

对方的沉默完全在意料之中，但这并不妨碍他为此感到酸楚。

“守着一个不喜欢的人过一辈子，这种话您自个儿敢信么。”

年近30的搭档，精神头不胜当年，自从年初当上队长以后更是忙碌了许多，时常在演出和处理琐碎队务的间隙，独自蹲在角落里皱着脸抽烟。

他也从小屁孩变成了大人，咬着牙，一步一个脚印地。他吃了很多苦，受了许多磨练，也有了更宽的眼界、更大的野心，因而再也无法将一个人视作自己的全世界。

他突然短促地一笑，在凝重的气氛中显得分外不合时宜。

其实只是在往昔记忆中瞧见了那个简单快乐的自己，反射性地报以微笑罢了。

我20岁的时候，可是很喜欢你的。喜欢到想成为你的Omega。

可是我长大了。


	10. Chapter 10

十

他们开始了更加像模像样的“冷战”。

两人其实都没有在跟对方赌气，而是都意识到如果再去触碰某些话题，现有的关系就会分崩离析，于是默契地选择各退一步。其他人终于察觉到他们的异样，却无从插手，毕竟谁也没见过他们闹到过这般田地。

十月中旬，北京已完全是秋天。从十一长假开始，他们每日两场演出，连轴转了半个多月。慢性疲劳之下，生活琐事被大脑擅自丢进不起眼的角落，忙中生乱随之而来。

临近下午五点，周九良照例去摸装抑制剂的药盒，却扑了个空。包，衣袋，桌子底下和沙发缝……沿着日常行动轨迹都找过一遍，红色的小盒子仍旧不见踪影。

时间一分一秒流逝，周九良额上的冷汗越来越多。又彻底翻了一遍之后，确定药盒真的不见了，他强迫自己沉住气思考对策。晚高峰已经开始，可想而知，道路上正挤满了浩浩荡荡的归宅大军。现在离开，能否赶在上台之前返回就全看运气了。

他焦虑地咬着嘴唇上的死皮，把漏服药的危险性和误场的风险放在天平的两端。

距离发情期还有将近一周，应该没问题。

“刚分化的Omega，由于信息素分泌水平不稳定，发情期周期易产生变动，通常为21天至45天不等。”

这段话印在健康手册的青少年版块，被他略过了。

他没有中途回家，而是按部就班地吃饭，对活，换大褂，登台。

这场节目他拿出了十二分的精神，一反常态地张牙舞爪，配合着搭档一起使相。客席全满，气氛火爆，连室温都被兴奋的人群抬高了几度，因此在刚刚开始体温上升，心跳加速的时候，他也只当那是活动筋骨后的正常现象。

再意识到情况不对时就已经迟了。第二次返场刚刚开始，搭档蹲在舞台边缘接着鲜花和礼物，他却有些站不住了。这种感觉过于难以磨灭，即便隔了近三个月，他也立刻知道大事不好。

把全身力气集中在体干和双臂，撑住桌子边缘，深深吸气，尽量缓慢地呼出。他竭力维持着表面如常，暗自咬紧牙关，汗水迅速浸透了里衣。挣扎间感觉到了视线，扬起头，迎上的是搭档震惊的目光。

即便在生活中泥泞满身，他也希望至少在台上，自己能永远干净体面。

而本能再度违背了他的愿望，逼迫他玷污这方舞台。

心在绝望中不断下沉，他对自己厌恶得无以复加，为这无可救药的体质，也为自己的不谨慎。搭档的脸逐渐变得模糊，他垂下头，无力地摇了摇。

救救我。

或者干脆杀了我也行。

* * *

孟鹤堂错愕地迎着从背后扑来的香气浪潮，搭档的示意帮他确定了这不是错觉。来不及思考发生了什么，他们不能抛下一屋子观众仓皇退场，只能抓紧想办法撑过这次返场。

他耐着性子接过剩下几份礼物，不动声色地打量着观众。还好，没有异常或骚动。

回到桌边，熟悉的信息素立刻像活物一样纠缠上来，穿过鼻腔的黏膜往他脑子里钻。即便及时屏住了呼吸，心率和体温也还是不可避免地飙高了。搭档软绵绵地垂着头，压抑着呼吸节奏，站姿前倾，体重几乎全压在撑着着桌沿的双臂上。

情况不能更棘手，不幸中的万幸是自己吃过抑制剂了。

他凑到搭档耳边询问状况，无暇搭理起哄的观众。被自身的体温烧得有点迷糊的搭档下意识地用头去找他的肩膀，他附耳过去，对方的声音有气无力，内容却非常干脆。

“您看着演。”

他挑了一个近乎独角戏的平哏小段，是那种能让捧哏演员“站在台上听相声”的节目，又把零散的包袱添加到故事的细枝末节，以期尽量把故事拉长，用一个节目撑满剩下所有的演出时间。搭档斜斜撑着桌子，垂着眼，偶尔蹦出一两个字托着他。常客们对这种有些松弛的姿态也不陌生，只当他是累了困了。

他们相依为命地熬过了最后9分钟。

他架着力竭的搭档架往休息室撤，搭档跟他差不多高，但比他体格结实，扛起来着实不轻松，幸亏还有留下的师兄弟搭把手。兴许是靠着体内残留的一点微薄的抑制剂，周九良一开始看起来只像是普通的高烧。可待孟鹤堂将他安顿好，好不容易清了场，再从包里找出针剂时，信息素早已经溢满了房间的角角落落。化学物质在并不怎么宽敞的空间里不断凝聚、压缩，香气过浓就生出一丝血味。他掩住口鼻，不敢用力呼吸，却很快就在夜间微凉的室内口干舌燥，汗流浃背。

周九良不太清醒，积攒的疲劳和过度忍耐带来的负担使他意识朦胧。他扭动着身体，茫然地寻找着能让自己稍微舒适一些的姿势，险些滚到地上。

孟鹤堂揽住乱动的人，刚一俯身，搭档就挣动着往他身上贴。手臂缠住他的背，滚烫的脸颊埋在他的颈窝里，眷恋地磨蹭着。他尝试把人拽下来，却引起了对方的剧烈挣扎。

周九良很难得地在流泪，弥漫在血液中信息素起到了跟酒精类似的作用，让坚固的泪腺变得柔软充盈。唯一能带来些许安慰的人拒绝着他的触碰，他委屈又焦急，发出了不满的鼻音。他的身体记得饱含在对方的体液中的、能够抚慰他的Alpha信息素，在干渴之下，一度被浇灌过的皮肤和黏膜都急不可耐地寻求着再度交融。

搭档的嘴唇找过来的时候，孟鹤堂正在全神贯注地思考如何才能给不停扭动的人尽快来上一针。嘴角突然被轻轻地舔了一下，他在震惊之下忘记了控制呼吸，猛地吸入一大口带着铁锈味的香气，顿时天灵盖都要被侵袭的电流掀飞，下腹一阵发紧。

“求求你别乱动了，祖宗！”

“难受……”

“打完针就好了，听话！”

“我不……”

搭档修长的十指缱绻地勾着他的衣袖，绞住他的前襟，最后攀上脖颈，指肚蹭过新剃短的发际。又薄又软的双唇贴着他的下唇一张一翕，舌尖探着他嘴唇上一道开裂渗血的伤口，湿热的喘息包裹着绵软的请求。

“哥……哥，拜托……您，您——”

他在对方说出那个短语时忍无可忍地将人推远，血液翻滚上涌，太阳穴突突直跳，从齿缝间“嘶嘶”吸入的凉气在肺里滚过一遭，再颤抖着吐出时就已烫得吓人。长时间的心动过速本就消耗了不少体力，与对方的缠斗更令情况雪上加霜。理性警铃大作，他预感到再这样下去，两个人恐怕都撑不了太久了。再度失控的话，结果多半会不可挽回。

他想起搭档鲜血淋漓的抵抗，齿痕密布的手即便发着抖也没有放弃阵地。小孩思虑颇多，又对原则和规矩讲究得不行，如果就这么在意识不清中亲手毁了自身的坚持，日后可能会在这道坎儿上卡很久。他不觉得自己百分之百地理解那些坚持，但既然是对方做好的决定，他就有义务在这种时候确保一切不会半途而废。

他探向搭档的后颈，一把扣住颈骨最下部的关节。

“行啊，依你。然后呢？”他瞪着因为被掐住要害而浑身发木的搭档，咬着后槽牙挤出带威胁的问话，“咬你这里，让你怀孕，你肯么？嗯？不肯就老实点！”

“我……不知道……”

搭档声音的温度降了些许，表情迷离又挣扎。

“还‘不知道’？你——！”他气结，“咱们上次怎么说的？我都不喜欢你！这是能跟不喜欢的人做的事儿吗？”

“可我喜欢您啊。”

搭档的瞳孔还是不太能聚焦，看着他的眼神有些空洞。濡湿的睫毛微微颤抖，每颤几下，就有泪珠从眼角跌落下去，一颗两颗，尽数打在他心上。

“一直……喜欢您。”

心脏被紧紧攥住，呼吸变得更加不顺畅，再这样下去他也要哭了。但一对搭档只有两个人，所以不可以同时停下来落泪。

“……忍着点！”

擦了一把对方的眼泪，他抓住搭档反应迟滞的间隙，迅速把针头刺进肌肉里。注射的过程痛感强烈，搭档却没有再落泪，只是皱紧眉头，乖顺地忍耐着。他揉着针孔帮助药液吸收，说话间带上了有些严厉的语气。

“以后再碰上那么问的，直接说‘滚蛋’，不是‘不知道’，记住了么。”


	11. Chapter 11

十一

孟鹤堂把屋门打开一半换气，听到躺着的人呼吸逐渐平稳，这才卸了力气瘫坐下去。注射的副作用很快返上来，等周九良终于倒空胃里的东西，回到休息室，搭档已经坐到了离沙发最远的角落里。

抑制剂可控的症状已经退去，他们又要恢复距离了。

他拖着被折腾了一晚上的身体，摇摇晃晃地收拾东西。湿透的内衣扒着皮肤的感觉令人非常不适，他想尽快回家。

“跟我去和人家赔个不是，人家一直等着给咱锁门儿呢。”

距离散场已经过去近两个小时，因为他们，负责管理剧场钥匙的工作人员也没能离开。他应了声“好”，把背包甩到肩上。

“孟哥，待会你送我一下吧。”

搭档有些意外。

“你又不怕离得近了？”

“我坐后座就是了。”

他们在不算宽敞的车里沉默地坐成对角线，听着发动机和转向灯的轻响到达目的地。

“你再检查检查，别落东西，上回就把手机落我车上。”

搭档打开顶灯，从前排回过头叮嘱他。

“到了家赶紧吃上片剂，特效药只能再撑不到仨小时了，知道了吗？”

他随口答应着，借着灯光端详搭档带着倦容的脸，路上想好的话突然全都哽在喉头，只好呆坐着。搭档眨了眨眼，熄了火，解开安全带。

“什么事儿？说吧。”

舍不得。但有些事必须快刀斩乱麻。

“孟哥，咱裂了吧。”

“为什么？”搭档仿佛早有预感，十分平静，“给我个能说服我的理由。”

“我不能继续这样拖累您。”

“你怎么拖累我了？今天这就是个意外。”

“这是第二次因为抑制剂在台上出岔子了。”放在膝上的手攥紧，他强行稳住动摇的心绪，“这两次是都渡过去了，可以后呢？万一再出更大的乱子呢？”

“以后多注意呗。”

“不止这个。咱们的状态像是能继续搭的样子吗？您看还有哪对搭档跟咱俩似的，谁也不敢挨着谁？您上次也说了，这样下去不是个办法。”

“你咋不直接说也不想继续被我拖累呢？”搭档改从后视镜里看着他，眼神不悦，“毕竟只要我离你远点儿就啥事儿都没有了，对吧。”

“您怎么这样呢！我没在跟您论到底是谁拖累谁！”他怒视了对方一眼，又懊恼地埋下头，“咱们现在使什么活都畏首畏尾，本来就挺没法好好儿演的了，以后还得时时盯着免得我哪天又闯祸。”

“我就只是想咱俩都能每天安安稳稳地上台、下台，继续好好儿说相声。您熬了这么多年，眼看着就要出头了，到头来要因为这种事儿被绊住了，您能甘心么？我反正不行！”

“我现在……特别恶心自己。怎么就成了这种……”

这种，放荡下流，难以控制，总在制造麻烦的身体。

宝贵的感情也好，重要的梦想也好，珍视的关系也好，生命里最为珍贵的人事物，在本能面前全都无比渺小。而他的理性又是那么不堪一击，根本无力抵抗摧枯拉朽的洪流。

真丢人。真脏。

他蜷起身子，想把自己缩成一个更小的球，最好可以小到消失不见。

“只要想起发情时的事儿，我就觉得自己——”

“像畜生一样。”搭档严丝合缝地接住他的话，“挺巧，我也这么想过自己。”

“九良，知道我为什么会吃抑制剂吃到脑子出问题吗？”搭档长吁一口气，“我故意的，为了更像个‘人’。”

“初一的时候，舞蹈队里有个Omega姑娘被袭击了。我正好撞见那个Alpha被带走，让人拿皮带捆得一道一道的，满嘴满手的血。听说他为了咬人，把姑娘的手指头都掰断了。我心想这哪里是人啊，就是披着人皮的畜生。”

“结果怕什么来什么。体检结果出来以后我整天担心自己哪天也变成畜生出去害人，就开始吃抑制剂，长期地过量吃。后来办了身份证，第一件事就是去登记领针剂，天天带着。反正感觉离了抑制剂就没法活得像个人了。”

“有好几年我只跟Beta玩儿，觉得只要能跟他们混熟，就说明我是个正常人。但是后来发现不行，就算吃着抑制剂，就算我不这么想，人家也觉得我跟他们不一样。所有人都认定只要我闻见信息素就会精虫上脑变成疯子，为了这个跟女朋友吵了多少架啊……”

“但是很奇怪，我这么嫌弃自己Alpha的那部分，可真的一点都闻不到信息素了以后，又觉得特别孤独。成不了Beta，又没了找到同类的手段，这不就只能孤独终老了么。后来只能安慰安慰自己，这下彻底不用担心自己害人了。”

“结果没想到，没害着外人……让你给遇上了。”搭档咬着下嘴唇，表情阴沉沉地，“那天之后我一直能闻到你的信息素，就跟我里面的‘怪物’认准了要祸祸你似的。我做了好久的噩梦，后来实在受不了，就跑到医院问有没有什么办法把信息素的机能停了。结果人家说我的机能已经跟停了没什么区别了，能感觉到你是因为我们的信息素，还有DNA什么的，认为我们特别合适，才会专门留下信号。所以那天我才问你要不要——”

“这根本都不挨着。”周九良打断了搭档，他现在不想听那个词，“因为信息素DNA合适就要跟人结对，你配种呢？你不是想活得跟个人似的吗？人都是心里觉着喜欢才能处对象。你从来也没喜欢过我，我……反正现在不喜欢你，那还有什么好说的？”

他不耐烦地抓了抓头发，不明白自己为什么要为了争这些理所当然的问题而浪费时间。完全没有讨论的必要，青春期以来一直以Alpha的身份生活的搭档，和直到三个月前为止都以Beta自居的自己，在这个问题上的思考基准根本不一样。

“我不跟你扯这些。总之您看看哪天闲着，咱一起去跟师父说了吧。早说早安排。”

“刚才在屋里你说喜欢我，是指分化之前的事吧？当时是什么感觉？”

搭档仿佛没听见他的话，自顾自地说起了别的，还毫无征兆地戳了他最不想让对方触碰的一块软肋。

“您管不着！我回去了，麻烦您开一下锁。”

搭档不但没有开锁，还手脚并用从前排爬了过来。身体随着距离的拉近几乎瞬间就做出了反应，他差点当场骂街。

“那时感觉到的和现在的有区别么？”搭档不依不饶地去按他的手腕，他害怕对方触到自己的脉搏，一把挥开。

说真的，完全没有区别。

仿佛昨日重现。心跳加快，呼吸变浅，血液涌上头部，面颊和耳廓发热；游走在周身的生物脉冲引起肌肉震颤，微小的颤抖传导至嘴唇和指尖；心情变得兴奋、雀跃，想要更靠近，期待着触碰，甚至是更深层次的融合。

每当对方接近，身体将这些反应呈现给他，都给他一种自己还喜欢这个人的错觉。这是信息素——这种只为了交配而存在的物质——为了达到目的而设下的骗局。这是他最难以接受的部分。

“我现在感觉到的，跟以前面对女朋友时的一样。她是Beta，我当时喜欢她跟信息素没有关系。”

“那又怎么样。现在有的都不是‘咱们的感觉’，都是信息素‘让咱们’感觉的。”

“你怎么就能那么肯定，当年你是先喜欢了我，然后才有的感觉？为什么你就能肯定，以前不是什么别的东西‘让你’有了那些感觉，然后你才认为自己喜欢我？”

他语塞。23年的人生常识默认喜欢一个人时会伴随各种身心感觉，但那些感觉从何而来，以及究竟是因为喜欢才有了感觉，还是因为有了感觉才知觉到了“喜欢”，他从没思考过，也说不清。

“不管是什么‘让咱们’感觉到，结果来说，像这样面对面的时候就是会产生这些代表“喜欢”的感觉。那凭什么就不能说现在咱们是喜欢彼此的？”

对方的话与胡搅蛮缠无异，相当荒谬。

即便表面上看起来一模一样，被信息素简单粗暴地煽动的感觉，又怎么能跟发自内心的喜欢催生的感觉相提并论呢？

“孟哥，你说这么多就是为了说服我，咱俩确实互相喜欢？何必呢。”

“是你逼我的。”搭档抱着胳膊，表情憋屈，“你说不是‘喜欢’的人就不行。”

“你非盯着标记我干嘛啊？”

“因为不标记你，咱俩就没法好好演出，那你就要跟我裂，我不同意！”搭档不满地瞪着他，“反正在Alpha和Omega的规则里，咱们现在这种情况就叫‘互相喜欢’。Alpha的本能说到底也是我的一部分，既然它给了我这种感觉，那就是这样了。”

“您不是挺嫌弃自己这种本能么？”

“要是能不跟你裂，这回就听它的。”

他忍不住笑起来，一半是因为这段对话听起来过于荒唐，一半是因为一脸油盐不进的孟鹤堂着实新奇。搭档明明是个撒娇高手，只因为刚认识时当了他这个小屁孩的大哥，从此就拒绝卸任，在他面前总是一副年长者包容孩子的姿态，一点都不与时俱进。对于他来说，搭档这种撒泼耍赖的样子虽然在台上时常能见到，但在台下尚属稀有。

“您那么好的条件，跟我裂了再找别人不就完了？”

“不行。”搭档又在用那种极为真挚的眼神看他了，“我往后一辈子的计划里都已经给你留好位置了，不能让你现在跑了。”

周九良思考片刻，同样认真地看回去。

“您说都计划好了，那我问您，我之前说的您考虑过了么？如果咱们真的结对，您怎么保证不会半道丢下我跑了？”

“保证不了。”孟鹤堂把欠揍的话说得理直气壮，“我可以保证只要还能感知你的信息素，我对你的感觉就不会变，但我没法百分之百保证将来不会出现另一个能让我感知到的信息素，也不能保证它不会让我有同样的感觉。”

“但是在那之前，我会学会用跟信息素无关的方式喜欢你。虽然这个的担保我其实也拿不出来……”

“只能说这些我都会努力的，希望你相信我。”

蛮不讲理，一厢情愿，没有任何说服力。

“你以前都是这么追姑娘的么？姑娘没踹死你么？”

“对姑娘有对姑娘的话。反正跟她们说的那些，跟你说你也不信。”

“你要是从一开始就盘算好了要整这么生硬，刚才直接上不就完了么？”

“那不行，这种事得有本人表态。”

“我要不表态呢？”

“那就跟这儿耗着。过会儿等抑制剂失效了，到时候咱俩还说不定谁跟谁来硬的呢。”

“你这不是耍无赖么？”周九良被气笑了。

“咱不知道谁无赖，上个月还信誓旦旦要给我看路掌舵，结果转过脸就要跟我裂。”

孟鹤堂大大咧咧往座位上一靠，开始撕指尖附近的死皮，居然还气鼓鼓的，也不知占了哪块理。

周九良觉得自己的职业病该治治了，现在不是给人捧哏的时候，必须赶紧考虑一套说辞，争取让搭档在抑制剂失效前放自己离开这里。

可注意力却有点不听使唤，他还在想刚才那句被一笔带过的“一辈子”。

搭档撕完了左手，突然放弃似地叹了口气。

“能说的也都说了，你要就是觉得不行，喏，摁一下那个钮就能开门。”

周九良没什么迟疑，回手就把锁解了。

搭档的话无法说服他，最起码没有给他最大的不安一个令人安心的答复。他需要决定是否要签下一份无可悔改的契约，权衡该不该把部分自由和未来永久性地交付出去。对此只以一句“相信我”作为筹码，简直是拿人当傻子糊弄。

而且抑制剂的时效快过了，失控的边缘越来越近，无论如何，今天都不能再继续纠缠下去了。

打开车门时，听到“师父那边我先去说，要是没什么事你再一起来。抓紧找新搭档，别管别人怎么议论”。

他的搭档不忍心生拉硬拽地强求他，就故意说这些柔软又寂寞的话给他听，因为吃定了他永远也不忍心真的让搭档为了自己伤心为难。

多么狡猾，多么恶劣。说是无赖一点都不冤枉。

可是即便对诡计心知肚明，他还是觉得不忍心了。这种不忍心支配他的历史远远长于Omega的动物性，是他最顽固的冲动与“本能”。

人生经验告诉他，做出重要决策之前要优先考虑选项的合理性，并权衡利弊，而不是对冲动随波逐流。但是当思考的结论与他的不忍心相矛盾，种种道理立刻就落了下风。

“不要冲动，多想想。”他很多年没这样训诫自己了。

可是孟哥看起来很伤心。

“别做个傻子。”

果然还是应该再谈谈，至少要安慰一下他。

“太鲁莽了，这样会后悔的！”

可是他在哭啊？我得给他擦着眼泪。

我可是他唯一的搭档啊。

……而且，多沟通也有助于思考和判断嘛！

他掩上车门，把抑制剂的事抛到脑后，看着对方的眼神里甚至有几分期待。

“哥，你刚才说的‘一辈子的计划’，再多跟我讲讲呗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题ROSSO E AZZURRO，意大利语的“红与蓝”，我本命的第一张solo专辑的标题。
> 
> 红与蓝的意象源自我接触的第一部ABO系作品，Nitro+Chiral社的游戏作品《sweet pool》。  
> 红是放纵与本能，蓝是克制与理性。  
> 交合最终的结局是融合。
> 
> 尝试着在文中营造了红与蓝、放纵和克制的温度差，不知道效果如何。
> 
> 原本只是想学着写官能小说，结果写到最后变成了带哲学问答的小言，对话太多看着跟剧本似的。  
> 不是很懂自己为什么要在专门用来开车的设定里让人物搞辩论。  
> 大概是因为我法海无biān不懂爱。
> 
> 一直不太懂人类的喜欢究竟是一种怎样的感觉。  
> 作为一个旁观者，只能把我观察学习到的“喜欢”，请他们在这里演出来。
> 
> 总之尽力了。
> 
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
